Mauvais temps
by Peppermoon
Summary: Il neige, je suis seule et j'ai tout perdu. - Première histoire soyez indulgent.
1. Brittany

Je suis réveillée par le bruit d'une porte qui se ferme, j'ouvre les yeux. Je suis seule dans le lit.

Je me lève, fouillant l'appartement j'ai la confirmation qu'elle est partie, je m'habille chaudement. Je sais où elle se trouve.

Je sors de mon appartement, j'appuie sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. J'attends…Finalement lasse d'attendre je descends les escaliers. Je sors, j'ai froid je me mets à marcher rapidement en direction du parc. Je traverse la route je me fais klaxonner. J'entre dans le parc réchauffer je m'assoit sur un banc en face de la mare aux canards

J'aperçois de femme qui converse autour il y a foule pourtant il n'y qu'elles, il neige pourtant je ne bouge pas obnubilé par leur corps, elle est brune et l'autre et blonde, si différente et pourtant pareil.

La brune semble lui dire Je t'aime mais l'autre pleure, elles se font un câlin et maintenant elles pleurent toutes les deux elles se séparent. Elles se retournent et puis elles font volte-face et s'embrassent.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir mille ans, j'ai perdu l'amour, elles s'aiment je n'ai jamais fait partie de leur vie je suis la dévastatrice de leur duo je m'appelle Brittany S Pierce.


	2. Santana

Merci pour vos reviews et fallow. Cela fait super plaisir !

J'ouvre les yeux, réveiller par mon instinct, je ne suis pas seule quelqu'un bouge à côté de moi, c'est une blonde je soupire. Je me lève doucement, je ramasse mes vêtements, je m'habille précipitamment. Je regarde l'heure je sais exactement où aller. Je fuis de l'appartement et je claque un peu brusquement la porte. Je cours, les nuages sont lourds et gris foncé il ne va pas tarder à neiger.

J'entre dans le parc, je la cherche du regard je sais qu'elle est là, parmi la foule. Enfin je la vois prendre l'hiver en photo je me précipite vers elle. Je m'approche, elle ne m'a toujours pas remarqué envoûté par un arbre, elle est magnifique. Galvanisé par cette vue je m'approche de son oreille et je lui souffle un « hey ». L'effet est réussi, elle sursaute aussitôt elle fait un haussement de sourcil de reproche en échange je lui fais un câlin.

Elle a les joues rougie par le froid, ses yeux brille d'une émotion que je ne saurais deviner, alors je craque tant pis je brise mon quotidien, ma vie pour Elle.

Je t'aime.

A ses mots, elle se met à pleurer je sais ce qu'elle pense. Qu'elle est une amie horrible, que je ne vaux pas mieux. Elle veut ne plus faire de mal à qui que ce soit. Je me mets à pleurer aussi. Quel triste spectacle nous donnons. Je préfère fuir encore une fois, elle a décidé de faire pareil, on s'éloigne.

Et puis, je réalise, je ne veux pas fuir pas encore. Je me retourne et je cours me réfugier dans ses bras et dans une impulsion je l'embrasse et je me rends compte qu'il neige. Je suis amoureuse de mes deux meilleures amies je m'appelle Santana Lopez.


	3. Quinn

Encore une fois j'ai trop bu, trop fumer pas assez manger et dormi. Je soupire. Mon Dieu j'ai un mal de tête épouvantable. Péniblement j'arrive à me lever du canapé ou je me trouve. Autour de moi c'est l'anarchie avec un sol jonché de cadavres de bouteilles de toutes sortes. Je les enjambe et je vais dans la cuisine, me prépare du café.

En attendant, je repense à ce qui est devenue ma vie, sortis de Yale major de ma promotion je suis devenue reporter photo, couvrant les plus grands évènements au quatre coins du Globe, ce fut enrichissant voire trop car je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles de mes amis de lycées. Jusqu'à une rencontre avec Rachel à une de mes expos photos. Depuis nous sommes meilleures amies, elle m'a fait retrouver Santana et Brittany, Kurt et Puck.

Et puis, lors d'une de ses nombreuses fêtes ou Brittany fait la strip-teaseuse et ou Santana est malheureuse parce que sa petite amie danse avec d'autres personnes et que moi j'étais totalement ivre à ne plus savoir ce que je fais. Santana et moi avons couché ensemble.

Depuis, rien n'est pareil je l'aime tellement. Mais elle a déjà trouvé son âme sœur alors je fais ce que j'ai toujours fait bah… Rien.

A cette dernière pensée je finis mon café pressé de sortir et évacuer cette sensation de solitude.

Je vais chercher mon appareil photo un manteau et me voilà sortis. Direction le parc.

Je frissonne de froid, jamais je ne m'habituerai à l'air glacé de New-York. Mais leurs parcs sont toujours magnifiques même au début de l'hiver gris et monotone. Je m'approche d'un arbre particulièrement tordu le pauvre ça doit faire souffrir de rester en permanence courbés.

J'entends un « Hey » tout chaleureux dans mes oreilles qui fait bondir mon cœur. Elle sait bien que je n'aime pas ça. Elle sourit étrangement et me câlina, ce contact déclencha tous les sentiments que j'essayai de refouler et me sauta au visage et quand elle mit fin au câlin j'ai eu toutes les peines du monde à ne pas pleurer. Pourtant mon calvaire ne prit pas fin.

Elle me dit qu'elle m'aime, je sais que c'est faux je sais qu'elle _nous _aime. A ces mots je me mets à pleurer, il faut que je quitte cet endroit que je fuis sinon je ne vais pas résister. Je me retourne pour lui échapper et mettre de la distance entre nous. Et puis je me retourne une dernière fois et je la vois courir vers moi et m'agripper et puis tout s'écroule. Elle m'embrasse. Tellement magique je pense n'avoir jamais ressentis ça pour personne. Je m'appelle Quinn Fabray et je suis redevenue une triste personne.


End file.
